


Три правды

by Amnezyna



Category: Alexander (2004), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Историю про пифию, которая сказала Александру Македонскому "Ты непобедим!", хрестоматийная. А это история про другую пророчицу.





	

Он запрокинул голову, наблюдая за тем, как она ведёт рукой по корешкам книг, останавливаясь около некоторых, внимательно читая названия.  
\- Ты определённо любишь книги больше, чем людей.  
\- Наследственность.  
\- Я думал, твои родители были колдомедиками.   
\- Более древняя. В нашей семье любили рассказывать о том, что наш род ведёт начало от некой женщины, которая была знакома с самим Александром Македонским.  
\- Даже так? Вот уж не думал, что кто-то способен настолько далеко проследить свои корни. Расскажешь?  
\- Я не Шахеразада из маггловских историй.  
\- Немагов. Тут мы говорим «немагов». Так расскажешь?  
Она наклонила голову и дотронулась пальцем до узорчатого обреза «Истории магических трактатов».  
\- Ладно. Но я предупреждала, что я неважный рассказчик.

***  
Вслед за поднятым тяжёлым пологом вкатилась волна пустынного жара, но сидевшая спиной ко входу женщина даже не пошевелилась.  
\- Входи, повелитель.  
\- А ты и впрямь провидица.

Звякнул металл на одежде, зашелестела ткань. Человек опустился на пол позади женщины.

\- Быть может, я плохо вижу, но я не глуха. Я слышала топот множества ног, но я не спутаю войско с овечьим стадом. Я слышу гул голосов, но к моей палатке подошёл лишь один человек, значит, он старший над этим войском. Шаги его были легки, хоть доспех его и тяжёл, значит, человек этот молод. Я знаю лишь одного юношу, командующего столь великой армией, о Александр.  
\- Значит, правду говорили и о твоём уме.

Женщина обернулась. Перед ней, расслабленно положив руки на расставленные колени, сидел человек с нежным лицом юноши, но глаза, ярко сверкавшие на запылённой тёмной коже, принадлежали человеку много старше. Волосы сияли червонным золотом в колеблющемся свете лампад.  
\- Мне говорили, что ты пророчествуешь тем, кто приходит к тебе.  
\- Люди Тота не пророчествуют. Мы знаем правду и говорим её.  
\- Тогда скажи мне правду. Я заплачу, чем скажешь, - в моём обозе наберётся золота на твой вес и вес всего, что есть в твоём шатре.  
\- Люди Тота не берут денег, о Александр. Мы ищем других сокровищ.  
\- Чего же? Только назови свою цену.  
\- Знания, о Александр. Богатство Тота – это знания. Ты ими пока не обладаешь. - Женщина всмотрелась в горящие глаза. – Но ты их жаждешь.  
\- Да. Так ты расскажешь мне… правду?

Женщина поднялась с земли и отошла к алтарю, прятавшемуся от глаз непосвящённых в глубине шатра. Взгляд повелителя четверти мира раскалённым копьём вонзался ей в спину. Она положила ладони на бесполезный алтарь. 

\- Многие хотят правды, но немногие готовы её услышать. Она может быть слишком горькой, она может сломать тебя, но я не смогу взять её назад. Она будет принадлежать только тебе, как только я произнесу её вслух.  
\- Я готов.

Она бросила короткий взгляд через плечо. Поза сидящего на земле юноши с глазами старика не изменилась, только пальцы смяли тонкую ткань дорогого хитона.  
\- Три правды скажу я тебе, о Александр. Ни одно оружие, выкованное рукой человека, не поразит тебя, но ты будешь страдать от отверстой раны в сердце. Ни одному человеку не суждено повергнуть тебя, но путь твой окончится раньше срока. Творенье рук твоих распадётся во прах, едва тебя не станет, но люди не будут знать полководца более великого от начала времён до их заката.

Она ожидала чего угодно, но только не широкой улыбки, превратившей властелина сотен тысяч жизней в простого мальчишку, вскочившего с земли в величайшем возбуждении.

\- Ты понял меня, о Александр?  
\- Я могу вести вперёд моё войско, ибо не паду в битве, и имя моё прославится в веках! Чего ещё может желать человек, провидица?

Уже взявшись рукой за полог, он оглянулся:  
\- Я заплачу тебе. Александр всегда держит своё слово.

***  
Рассказывали, что в стенах Великой Библиотеки жила женщина, совета которой когда-то приезжали искать великие мудрецы. Никто не знал, сколько ей лет, никто толком не знал, откуда она, никто не знал даже, в чём её занятие. Говорили, что она старше самого дома тысячи тысяч свитков. Говорили, что она прочла их все, и знает ответы на все вопросы. Рассказывали, что её шатёр стоял прямо посреди места, где был заложен первый камень Золотой Александрии. Рассказывали и другое: что когда-то эта женщина пророчествовала самому Александру, и что Великую Библиотеку царь Птолемей построил по его наказу для этой женщины. Конечно, в эти россказни никто не верил. 

***  
\- Вот так. Говорят, она и вправду прожила почти две сотни лет, и обладала даром прорицания, одним из самых светлых в античной истории. Вот только имени её не сохранилось, и с чего мои предки взяли, что мы произошли именно от неё, понятия не имею. А легенда красивая. Только Александра мне всегда было очень жалко.  
\- За что? Он же получил, что хотел.  
\- Все получили, что хотели. Александр – свою славу, та прорицательница – свои знания. Но я бы не хотела знать правду, даже такую. А ты?  
\- Если бы мне было столько, сколько Александру тогда, наверное, я бы сказал «да». А сейчас не знаю. Я стал старым, и не хочу забегать вперёд. Вдруг упрусь в тупик.  
\- А я просто не люблю читать книги с конца. Иначе вся жизнь может превратиться в убегание от этого самого конца. Я уже набегалась.   
\- Да и я тоже. Пора немного посидеть среди книг. По примеру твоей мудрой прародительницы.


End file.
